A Loft Full of Drabbles
by Rozteka
Summary: 100 word stories set in the Casa de Castle, written as an exercise. Rated T, just in case. Set in Season 5 unless stated. 8: Megastar - While the family is away, Castle will play.
1. Turnabout

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Castle. If I did, it wouldn't be fanfiction!

* * *

He was sat at his desk; she in the chair she had dragged in from the living area.

His fingers danced across the keyboard. Her fingers curled around a cup of hot coffee, its fragrance both lulled her into a comfortable doze and invigorated her to continue her vigil.

Eyes flicked up from his laptop every so often to see her watching. He was about to comment- but she just grinned.

"You spend all that time watching me at work, Rick." Stretched out cat-like on the chair, she sipped from her cup. "Turnabout is fair play."

Kate had a point.


	2. Colluding

**Disclaimer: **Robots can't own popular American TV shows. Or can they? (No.)

* * *

Rick expected an empty apartment. What he found was a pleasant surprise. And then they snickered over some quietly murmured comment – they were colluding!

His mother took one part of the sofa, his girlfriend resting against her in a relaxed cuddle while watching TV. Then it struck him; Rick couldn't begrudge them their moment. Especially after the disaster that was Meredith and Martha.

Wandering over with a smile he ducked down to kiss Kate on the lips, Martha on the cheek. She'd lost her mother, but now she has a Martha.

"Temptation Lane?"

They nodded.

"I'll get the popcorn."


	3. Not Okay

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Castle, I'd have nicer stuff.

* * *

A tough case used to be followed by an empty apartment as devoid of life as the latest victim. No more. Martha, dramatic as ever. Alexis, insightful if inquisitive. And Castle, the ruggedly handsome writer-shaped darkness banisher.

Rick knows how bad the case had been. He tries not to let it show. But she knows.

Later, cuddled up in the warmth of their bed, she breathes softly in his ear. "You okay, Rick?"

"I'm..." A pause. He's tense. "No. I'm not okay."

Kate's glad for the honesty. Another wall gone.

"We'll be not okay together." She promises, pulling him closer.


	4. KBecks

**Disclaimer: **_ Set Ownership (Castle) = False._

Set after 5x21 (The Squab and the Quail)

* * *

Something struck him as odd as he powered up his 360. His profile, _WriteRCastle_, was there as always with its ludicrously high Gamerscore. But next to it was a new profile. A female avatar with wavy brown hair and a surprisingly bite-y expression. Then Rick saw the handle.

_KBecks._

His jaw dropped. He never noticed it before. Wait-

Was that why she was so worried about his symbolic act of cutting the power cable?

Fate chose that moment to have her return home. Castle flashed her an exuberant grin. "KBecks?"

She bit her lip before smiling. "Want to play, Rick?"

* * *

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews so far! They're appreciated. When the robot revolt turns violent, they will cast you in a favourable light.


	5. Heat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle. I do own a copy of Ayreon's 'Into The Electric Castle.'

* * *

She's on his side of the bed, head pressed against his pillow and the covers wrapped around her. Rick's off at a Black Pawn press event for the evening, and instead of returning to her apartment, she'd swung by to run lines with Martha over dinner.

The bed's cold sans writer. He throws off heat like a fire; a useful trait in winter. It smells of him though, of rich cologne and soft conditioner.

A finger twirled a lock of hair. She flicked the light on, reaching for Heat Wave.

Page 105. Her cheeks flushed crimson.

She really was smitten.


	6. Star Wars

**Disclaimer:** [Insert creative disclaimer disavowing ownership of Castle and all related properties.]

* * *

It wasn't the way she thought she'd spend a Saturday off. Beckett, two Castles and a stack of Star Wars films. Rick was speaking with his usual youthful exuberance, eyes full of hope.

"-back to back, with toilet breaks of course, and some really good take-away. You'll stay for it, right?"

Even Alexis was giving her the pleading eyes and an adorable little pout.

"I dunno, Castle..." Kate mused. "Chronological or production order?"

"Production." They replied.

"Okay then... Who's shooting first?"

"Han!" They chorused.

Satisfied, Kate took her place on the sofa. "Then May the Fourth be with us."

"Always."

* * *

_(It had to be done. Happy Star Wars Day!)_


	7. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **Presented in Fan Fiction, where available. Consult with your doctor if thoughts of owning Castle occur.

* * *

"That's not a 'smorelette, is it?" Alexis asked from her seat at the counter. Kate chuckled softly at that.

"I promise it isn't." She looked very domestic with her hair up in a ponytail, wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of Rick's pants. "Chorizo sausage, feta cheese and parsley."

It was a fairly divine smell filling the apartment Alexis thought, her stomach rumbling. Evidentially, her dad thought so too as he stumbled from the bedroom with bleary eyes and a Romero-esque moan of hunger.

"We're having omelettes?" He asked, hugging Alexis.

"Unless you want pancakes?" The edible thank you.


	8. Megastar

**Disclaimer: **You think I ain't worth a dollar, but I feel like a millionaire (But I still don't own Castle.)

* * *

With no Kate, no Martha and no Alexis, Richard Castle was free to indulge his alter ego: Rick Castle – Guitar God, Rock Regent, Master of Metal. Loading the Rock Band 3 disc into his 360, he swapped his air guitar (bought at an air guitar expo) for a plastic, clacky-buttoned controller and got comfortable.

Of course he needed his sunglasses on. They were cool. And of course, he had to be shirtless. The Red Hot Chilli Peppers often were!

What he didn't need was Kate and Lanie coming home later to find him rocking out, just in his boxers.


End file.
